Beauty and the Beast
by beautiful innuendo
Summary: Harry has graduated and is living with Remus. Does this spell love for the Wizard and Werewolf? FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

"Congratulations, Harry." Remus said as soon as Dumbledore was finished with the ceremonies.

"Thanks, Professor." Harry said, grinning from ear to ear.

"I can't believe you've gone and graduated." Remus replied, hugging Harry, "I didn't think that any of us would live long enough to see the second generation graduate. And I'm too old now."

"You're not so old, are you Professor?"

"Call me Remus, you know that." he said, "And I'm 41."

"You don't look it." Harry said, blushing a little.

"How old do I look, then?"

"Maybe 35? But the gray hair gives you away a bit." he laughed.

"You think I should spell it, then, Harry?"

"No." he said firmly, "I like it."

"Thank you." Remus half whispered, putting one hand on Harry's shoulder and held his drink in the other. His clothing was still a little shabby, but that was how Harry had come to love it. He looked impeccable that day in a dark green jumper with a pair of slate gray slacks with a black belt and shoes. His cloak was newer and it was a neutral gray color that matched his pants and sweater well.

Harry, on the other hand, was dressed as he was every day, in his school uniform. Crisp white oxford shirt (with the help of Hermione's iron), black sweater vest emblazoned with the Hogwarts crest, black pants, red and gold tie, black cloak with his Head Boy badge and Gryffindor house crest. Harry had matured over the last few years as he worked harder than ever to defeat Voldemort, which he finally did the summer before seventh year, leaving him tanned, built, taller and stronger for his peaceful remaining year at Hogwarts. He was tall, but Remus was taller. He was about six feet tall where Remus still had several inches over him.

"Look at them." Hermione said, as she danced with Ron.

"Look at who, love?" he asked, looking down at his girlfriend.

"Harry and Remus. I knew that they would hit it off." she squealed.

"Harry's not gay." Ron said firmly.

"Ron, darling, he's told us all. He's known for years. I don't know why you think that it's such a problem, no one else in the wizarding world has a problem with it." she retorted as they danced by them a second time. This time, Remus was leaned forward slightly in interest and Harry's eyes were sparkling like green diamonds.

"So, where are you living after Hogwarts now?" Remus asked, secretly thinking of the extra bed he had, "I mean, I have an extra bed that you can have and it's a dry place, it's nice."

"Are you sure, Remus? I mean, I was just going to stay with Ron and Hermione for a little while until I found a place." Harry asked, worrying his lip between his teeth

"I'm sure Harry." he said, touching his arm in a very friendly gesture.

"Well, thank you then. What would you like for rent?"

"I don't really want anything, Harry. You're a friend."

"I can help cook then- I make a mean peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

"That's fine. We'll talk about other things later, if you insist on it."

"I do. But…I-I…um, I think there is some things I need to tell you before I just grab my bags and move in. I have terrible nightmares, weird food cravings and I'm gay." he added the last one as a last ditch resort to tell Remus.

"You sound as though you are pregnant, with the cravings." he laughed.

"But did you hear the other things?" Harry asked, obviously worried.

"I have known that you are gay for a long time. You were the last to know. Must have gotten it from all us marauders, we-they…ok, we were a bit of a group of playboys, if I may say so myself. I would say that I played the least, but you father and Sirius really tasted every dish at Hogwarts. And I mean every."

"Are you serious?" Harry cried, laughing.

"Yes, well, I never really ever had much of a want for any female...my lust, you could say, almost always gravitated towards the male nature."

"Well, there's two of us. And we can go to Gay bars together, thank the Gods that someone other than Hermione will go with me that is actually enjoying it. Poor girl, she did it out of love for me. But Ron still denies that I ever told him. But he's 'Mione's responsibility now." He laughed again.

"I won't lie to you, Harry. You are a very attractive man. But I am still willing to give you a bed." he replied, smiling too, "When do you want to move in?"

"Maybe Saturday afternoon, after we go to lunch."

"Lunch?" he asked

"Yes. I don't have all that Potter fortune in a vault in Gringott's for nothing."

"Lunch it is." Remus said, kissing Harry's hand.

It was the beginning of something wonderful.


	2. Chapter 2

"Remus!" Harry called waving from the little table that he had gotten outside on the terrace.

"Hallo, Harry." he said, making his way over to him.

"Good Morning." he said, talking Remus's muggle jacket and putting it on top of his on the third chair.

"How are you?" Remus asked as the waitress brought their menus.

"I slept well, finally. It's been a while since, well, you know, that I've been able to sleep well." Harry said, blushing a little.

"I would expect that," he replied, leaning forward to take Harry's two hands across the table, "That was something that I will never forget. The triumphant look on your face was worth a thousand words."

"I tried." came Harry's response.

"Nonsense, Harry. You were magnificent. At your finest hour." Remus said, looking into Harry's deep green eyes.

"Thanks, Remmie. It wasn't so much my finest hour though. I was a mess."

"Do you know what you would like or would you like a few more minutes?" the waitress asked, popping open her pen in the table, and stirring the two from their reverie

"Yes, we're ready, right Harry?"

"Yeah, um, I want the number five with ketchup and pickles." Harry said, smiling kindly and closing his menu.

"Chips or crisps with that?"

"Chips, please."

"And you, sir?" she asked, looking up and down Harry's form as she took Remus' order.

"Same, but without the pickles."

"All right, your order will be out soon." The girl turned on her heel and headed back inside after she sat down two waters.

"Wow. She was very pretty." Remus said, taking Harry's hands again.

"I know. If I wasn't the way I am, I think I would probably be with someone that looked like her. Tall, blonde, legs for days.." he laughed

"I'm sure that some men are like that. Liking girls and everything."

"I don't think I'll get stuck with one of those." Harry said, looking at Remus. He flushed and looked away.

Harry took this opportunity to survey Remus' body as he was looking away. He was wearing a white light weight linen shirt with the sleeves rolled up, with a pair of muggle jeans with holes in the knees. One of the benefits of being a werewolf was the youthful looks. He was nearing forty-two, but looked about thirty-two, ten years younger than he really was. His thick brown hair waved about his face in coarse curls dotted with grey. His high forehead and thick brown eyebrows framed his eyes of grey with yellow and gold flecks. His long straight nose finished the middle part of his face winged by high cheekbones. His full, sensuous lips curved into a smile with pearly canines as soon as he realized Harry was looking at him.

"Do I have something on my face?" Remus asked, putting a large square hand up to his face.

"No. I was just looking at you. Committing to memory, I guess." he shrugged, smiling.

"Well, at least give me the same opportunity." Remus laughed, smoothing a lock away from Harry's eyes. Harry's long hair gave off the vibe that he was older, cooler, and more sophisticated.

"Do you mind?" Harry asked as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"No, not at all. I like the smell, odd as that is." Remus said, looking at Harry's face as he struck a match to light the cigarette. The smoke was creating a little halo around him, his raven black hair falling to his shoulders in neat layers. His round glasses were exchanged for a wizometrist's new spell that gave him 20/20 vision. The clear green eyes looked back at him.

"Do I have something on MY face?" Harry laughed.

"No, Harry." Remus said, "I was just admiring that shirt."

"You like it? Ron got it for Christmas for me." he said, gesturing to the black-on-black dress shirt.

"It's a nice cut, Harry." he said, sipping some water.

"Thanks, Remmy. I was surprised that Ron had such fashion sense."

The two men laughed and continued the flirtations and pleasantries until their food came on two heavy platters.

"Here are your chicken sandwiches, sirs. My name is Mindy and if you need anything, just give a shout." she said, looking at Harry again. This time she added a sly wink.

Suddenly, Remus' natural jealousy kicked in as he pulled Harry's palm to his lips. After he kissed his palm, he looked up at the waitress, "Thanks. We will."

She blushed and walked away.

"Thanks, Remus." Harry said, kissing Remus' palm in return.

"What is going on here, Harry?" Remus asked, leaning back in his chair, "I feel so odd, kissing my best friend's son."

"I don't know." Harry replied, looking down, sorry that he reciprocated the kiss.

"I don't care though. I think it feels right." Remus said, his voice nonchalant

"Wow, you took the words right out of my mouth."

"Good, Harry." he said as they ate their sandwiches in silence, looking up at each other occasionally and smiling.

"Are you ready, Remus?" Harry asked, leaning back and patting his stomach.

"I'm ready. Where is your stuff?"

"Right here." Harry said, reaching into his jeans to retrieve a Barbie sized suitcase and five to seven boxes of various sizes. He dug deeper and pulled out a miniature boom and a miniature street bike.

"Wow, Harry, this is nice." Remus said, picking up the hot wheels sized bike.

"Yeah, bought it the other day."

"You said you had a Potter fortune, and I believe it." he said, looking at the little Fireflash 13 broomstick, "These just came out!"

"Last month, actually."

"A small fortune it cost you?"

"Not exceptionally. Fireflash sent it as a promo."

"Must be nice."

"Anyway, so are you ready?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Remus replied, "Where are you taking me?"

"To the alley." Harry said, taking Remus' hand.

"For what?"

"I'm taking you for a ride." he said, digging deeper into his pocket, "Here, wear this."

"I don't think this thimble is going to fit on my head." Remus laughed.

"Simple _Engorge_ charm, silly."

"I know that, Harry." he said, laughing again.

Soon, the bike and the helmets were proper sized and Harry had climbed onto the Kawasaki. "Come on, Remmy! It's great!" The machine purred as Harry revved the engine.

"Fine." he muttered, strapping the helmet on. He hopped on the back, holding onto Harry's chest. "Ready."

"Lets go!" Harry cried as the bike roared to life. Remus clutched harder. Shortly they were zooming through muggle London on the green bike.

"This rocks!" Remus yelled into Harry's ear.

"I know!" he yelled back. "Where do I turn?"

"Right on Sycamore!" He cried when they got to the appropriate street.

They pulled onto a residential street lined with Magnolia trees. There were several little children playing on a slip and slide in a front yard.

"Right here." Remus said, pointing to a two story cottage. It was the smallest on the street, with a huge redbud tree in the front yard. There was a small walk leading up to the front porch. Harry pulled into the little drive and Remus jumped off to open the two car garage. It was painted white clapboard with decorative Victorian trim. Harry drove in and turned off the ignition. Sitting next to him was a small (like everything else) deep wine colored Mazda Miata.

"Cool car." Harry said, running his finger over the black canvas convertible top.

"It flies." he said, opening the door for Harry. The dials on the dash were definitely not standard.

"Awesome. I've been wanting one since second year! The Anglia!" Harry exclaimed.

"Lets get into the house, now. We'll go for a ride later." Remus said, smiling.

"All right. I want to get unpacked so that I can take a nap."

"Nap? Well, I think I am going to work in the garden while you do that."

"All right. Would you like to help me unpack?" Harry asked, taking Remus' hand as they walked to the front door.

"Sure, but I want to get the weeding done before dinner."

The cottage had an attic second floor and a huge wrap around front porch. They walked up the three steps onto the veranda which had a white swing and several potted plants on it. Remus opened the door and they walked in. On the right was a sitting room, the stairs were just in front of them and the dining room on their left. Walking down between the stairs and sitting room they came to a sunny living room and opposite that was the kitchen. There was a sunroom in the back, converted into a bedroom. It was lined on the three exterior walls with windows. Remus' bed was in the center with a bathroom off the side. His room was very bare, with stark navy sheets and a white comforter. There was a tall wingback chair with a several items of clothing on it and several books laying on the arm. There were books everywhere. A set of low bookcases were opposite the bed under the windows. It looked out on the garden that Remus had made.

"I'll show you your room now. There's not really a lot to see here." Remus said, leading him back out into the living room and up the stairs. There was a railing around the stairs at the top, but other than that it had no door. The hard wood floors were the same wood as the sloping ceilings with thick beams. There was a circular stained glass window where the ceiling made an upside down 'V'. Underneath that was a wrought iron bed and a wooden chest of drawers. There was only a mattress and box spring on the bed, waiting for Harry's sheets and the drawers were waiting for his clothes.

"Wow, Remmie, this is great." Harry said, setting the six boxes down onto the ground and waving his wand at them. Instantly they grew to the size of small hippos.

"You have a lot of stuff, Harry." Remus laughed, digging into the first box and pulling out Harry's silver-gray satin sheets and a blue satin comforter.

"I like satin. It's so smooth." Harry said, turning a little red. He tossed his pillows on the bed.

"It is nice. I can only afford cotton though." Remmie laughed at his own poorness.

"Oh well." Harry said, resizing his broom and setting it on two nails that Remus must have nailed into the wall in advance.

"You have a lot of clothing." he commented.

"I bought a lot of it this week as soon as I got full reign on all of my grandfather's inheritance. The only clothes I had before were uniforms and Dudley's old things." He laughed.

"Well, Mr. Potter, you definitely have good taste, I will give you that." Remus said, folding a white shirt lovingly and placing it into a drawer.

"Do you want some help in the garden, Remus?" Harry asked after quite a while. Most of the clothing boxes were empty and his shoes were on the rack.

"I think I'm ok, you take a nap."

"I think that I will after I get done unpacking. Still have some little knick-knacks and things. You can go on out to the garden. I'll sleep a little and then make dinner. My treat."

"You already got me lunch. I'll do dinner. MY treat."

"Fine. We'll make it together."

"Good. I'll come wake you up when it's time." Remus said, walking to the stairs. He turned one last time as he walked down, smiling at Harry.

Harry continued to unpack and stack his underwear and socks in the drawers. Next he started on all the photographs he had aquired. The picture of his parents went on top of the dresser along with the portrait of Hermione that Colin Creevey had taken at the end of the year.

She was facing north when Colin took the picture from the west. She was looking over her shoulder as Colin yelled her name. She saw the little pale boy and smiled just as he took her picture. She held her NEWTS results in one hand and she shielded her eyes from the sun with the other.It was a stunning photograph and Harry made sure he had the portrait of his best friend near.

Next to the portrait of Hermione was a picture of Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione after a Quidditch game. They were all in their quidditch garb, except Hermione, who never would get onto a broom. They were smiling and in the background Malfoy and he cronies were sulking because they had lost the quidditch cup, yet again. Every now and again, Malfoy would look away from his group and give Harry a thumbs up for the win, or even a little wave and smile.

The plaque that listed the names of those killed in the final battle lay on his nightstand, reminding him every day about who died for him. Padma and Parvati Patil, Cho Chang, his former love. Hagrid. That killed him the most. Charlie Weasley, Arthur Weasley. Kingsley Shakelbolt and Elias Dodge. Mad-Eye Moody, Amelia Bones and Fleur Delacour. All of them, gone. There were others listed, but Harry could only read so far. Harry brushed away the thoughts as he pulled a bookcase from the next box. His collection of Shakespeare, all his school texts, Quidditch through the Ages, Hogwarts a History, they all went to the shelves.

Looking around the room, at the desk in the corner that was already strewn with his things, the nail on the wall that held the pendant and chain that Hermione gave him for graduation, the dresser with new clothes busting from it, he was content, happy even. So he kicked of his size thirteen shoes and crawled into bed on that happy note.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE!

"Damn he has a nice ass." Harry said as he looked out the little circular window onto the garden where Remus was weeding the front flower beds.

Wizards have six pints of blood, don't they? Harry thought to himself. Harry lay back on his bed, feeling as though he knew where at least five pints of his blood was. Looking around his new room he decided to either help fix the current situation with either his hand or sweat it out. He jogged across the room and took the stairs about three at a time. Running through the house he came to the door. Doing ten quick jumping jacks he dropped to his toes and hands and did a few pushups. Finally it looked as though the intruder had gotten the picture and went away.

"Hello, Harry, have a good nap?" Remus asked as Harry came out onto the porch, hoping that his erection wasn't showing as much.

"Want some help?" he said, dropping down onto one of the steps.

"I could always use some help. Or you could start dinner."

"I'm not the best in the kitchen, but how does grilled cheese and tomato soup sound?" Harry asked, meagerly ashamed of his cooking skills.

"Sounds better than anything I can make."

"Well, it's about all I can make."

"Just don't burn it. I learned a nifty little charm for heating soup, if you'd like to know it."

"Woah, I just realized that I am legally able to do magic now. I'm of age." Harry said, making a revelation as he got up to go to the little kitchen.

"Yes, Harry, keen observation on your part!" Remus laughed, a full laugh that reached his eyes and Harry's heart.

"I know. It's just been so odd, I mean my loss in interest in magic this last year. Since the last battle, I mean I'd spent my whole life spent doing just that, I took a break for a while on magic. I didn't even realize all year that I am over age."

"Totally natural, Harry. I wouldn't even think about it for a while."

"Thanks, Remus." he said after a while of eye contact of grey to green.

"Any time. Oh yeah, it's the _tempraspora _charm. I'm hungry." he said, leaning to pull up a huge weed.

"I'm going to start the grilled cheese now." Harry muttered quietly.

"I'm starving!" Remus yelled as Harry walked back through the door.

"I know!" he replied, shaking his head and laughing. "That man is going to be the death of me yet."

Going into the kitchen Harry quickly located a pan, bread, butter and cheese. Magically lighting the gas stove he put the pan on. Smothering the bread with butter and cheese he flipped them onto the pan and started grilling. The good sharp cheddar cheese made a distinct smell in the air as Harry put a warming spell on the four done sandwiches.

"Tomato soup." he muttered, opening a cabinet of food, "Ah, yes. Tomato soup." he pulled down the Campbell's soup and did a quick severing charm for the lid. He poured it into two separate bowls and charmed them hot, using Remus' _temraspora _charm.

Finally he spread a light coating of butter and a few dashes of salt across the tops of the sandwiches.

"Remus! Dinner's ready!" He called when he was done. It was starting to get dark and Remus was still working.

"Coming!" he yelled. Remus finally put down the little trowel he was using and wiped off his brow. He was gross. The sweat and dirt had accumulated on his simple green tee shirt and the same holey jeans.

"Wow, you look like shite." Harry said sliding a plate over to him, laughing.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself. Now _scrougify _me!" he laughed

"Fine, _scrougify!_" he flicked his wand, blue light flying out of the tip.

"Thank you. I feel much better."

"You smell much better also." Harry quipped, and Remus swatted at his backside as he poured a glass of milk, "What do you want?"

"Pumpkin juice, please."

"My pleasure." Harry said, pouring another glass.

"I've had an exhausting day, how about you, Harry?" Remus asked, sinking those canines into the bread and cheese.

"I took a nap while you were gardening. Of course your day was exhausting. You actually did something." he laughed again.

"I think we should do something tomorrow."

"Like what?"

"Maybe go into Diagon Alley and meet Ron and Hermione."

"Sounds good, I'll post them right after dinner. They're staying at the burrow together. Molly's still taking Charlie pretty hard so all her sons and Ginny are home."

"Good old Molly. She was fantastic in the order."

"I know. And that cooking! She taught Ron and me last summer, or tried."

"I knew the butter and salt trick came from somewhere I just couldn't place it."

They ate in silence for a little while until a knock came on the heavy wooden front door.

"I'll see who it is." Remus said, getting up. Harry could hear Remus swear under his breath. He had to open the door though, because the woman outside had already seen him. Opening the door she saw the pale face and blonde hair of his obscenely annoying and single neighbor, Charlotte.

"Hello, Remus." She simpered when he opened the door.

"Charlotte." he replied stiffly and then called into the kitchen, "Harry!"

"Yeah, Remmie?" Harry said, opening the door to the dining room.

"Harry, this is Charlotte, my neighbor."

"Good to meet you." Harry said, extending his right hand.

"Pleasure is definitely mine, Harry." She shook the offered hand, her skin relatively cold to the touch.

"Ah, yes, right." Remus said, feeling like he was being ambushed.

"Remus is my boyfriend." Harry said quickly, putting his arm around Remus' waist and bringing him closer to himself, "How do you know him?"

"Oh, really." she said again, her silky voice agitating both of the men. "I didn't know it was like that, Remus. Anyway, Harry, Remus is my neighbor. I just wanted to know if you wanted to have a friendly lunch in Diagon Alley tomorrow."

"We have plans." Remus said, "Harry and I are meeting some friends."

"All right. Maybe another day." she said, coyly winking at the two men. "Good night." and with that she slipped out the door. Harry quickly dropped his arm and a flush rose in his cheeks.

"Thank you, Harry. Without your quick thinking I would have been forced into her. She's such a cad." Remus said, pretending to wipe his brow.

"Anytime, boyfriend." Harry laughed. They quickly returned to their meals, eating in near silence as both of the boys were famished. After they finished dinner they retired to the sitting room for a glass of brandy apiece. Harry sat writing a letter to Ron and Hermione while Remus perused the elusive text books needed for his class in the fall.

_Dear Hermione and Ron,_

_I love living with Remus, after only one day, I can tell than I'm going to love it. No, Hermione, he hasn't kissed me. Yet. Remus suggested that we meet in Diagon Alley tomorrow in order to see you two and he has to pick out books for his DADA classes. So, naturally I thought you would like to help him while Ron and I pick out dress robes. Or would that be the other way around? Anyway, post a letter back with Hedwig._

-Harry

Only half an hour later Hedwig came soaring in through the open window and deposited a reply written in Hermione's compulsively neat and tiny lettering.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am so glad that you like living with Remus so much. And I was not going to ask if he had kissed you yet. Well, maybe I was. I think I've been your best friend too long. I asked Ron if he wanted to go see you tomorrow but he was playing Quidditch (chaser for your information) with Ginny (seeker) Bill (keeper) and the twins (beaters) but I don't know how they kept track of which team everyone was on. Anyway, I yelled up to him and he just grunted so I took that as a yes, or it could have been the bludger that hit him in the shin. But we'll meet you in front of the Leaky Cauldron at ten am. _

_Love from- Hermione_

_Postscript- I already have new dress robes_

Soon both the men had grown tired and retired to their own separate beds. One slept soundly while the other…well, he didn't have quite as much luck

The walls were closing in and Harry could hear his parents scream. It was so vivid that he could have sworn the whole world heard it. He let out a giant scream as he fumbled for his wand.

"It's over, Potter." Voldemort cackled, raising his wand to shoulder level.

"Harry!" Remus yelled, shaking him hard.

"Voldemort!" Harry yelled.

"No, Harry, It's me, Remus. Voldemort is gone." he replied gently, smoothing the hair back from Harry's sweaty forehead.

"Oh, Gods, Remus, it was awful." he panted, laying back on the bed. Remus was in a pair of sleep pants and nothing else and he looked painfully gorgeous.

"I know. I heard you yelling all the way downstairs."

"My dreams are always so terrible."

"I noticed."

A knocking sound came from the front door.

"Who the fuck at one o'clock in the morning? Ah well, I'll get it." Harry said, jumping up from the bed and grabbing his wand. He took the stairs down and ran through the hallway. Peering through the crescent moon he saw who it was.

Charlotte.

"Hello." he said, opening the door just a little.

"Is everything ok?" she purred

"Yes. Everything is fine."

"I was coming back from my sister's house and when I got out of the car I heard yelling. I was just worried." she replied.

"It's ok- just men stuff." he said. And with that, he shut the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ron! Wake up!" Hermione said sharply, whacking her boyfriend soundly with her shoe.

"What is it, 'Mione?"

"We said that we would meet Harry and Remus at the Leaky Caldron at ten sharp. It's nine forty and you're still not up." Hermione cried

"When did you tell me this?" he asked, pulling a pillow over his head.

"Yesterday, right before you got hit with a bludger." she replied sensibly, like getting hit with a bludger was an ordinary thing.

"Fine, Hermione, Fine. Let me get a shower and I'll be ready."

"Hurry up."

"You know you look nice today." Ron said, appraising Hermione's rather nicely fitted lavender sundress.

"Oh, you." she said, swatting him out of the room.

At Remus and Harry's

"Remus." Harry whispered to the sleeping man next to him, "Time to get up."

"Just a few more minutes." Remus said softly, turning over toward the wall.

"Come on. We're meeting Ron and Hermione in an hour. And you still haven't had a bath since I scrougified you."

"I know." he replied groggily, "Harry!" he cried.

"Yes?" he raised one eyebrow in a Malfoy-esque fashion

"Gods. I'm in your bed. We didn't do anything, did we?" he cried, sitting up suddenly.

"Remus! Don't you remember me having a nightmare and you coming and me getting the door?"

"The nightmare, yes."

"And Charlotte was at the door and I came back up and you were dead on my bed."

"I remember the door now. Why was Charlotte at there?" Remus asked, lying back down next to Harry.

"She heard yelling. I told her it was a man thing and shut the door in her face." Harry laughed, snuggling down into the comforter again.

"Oh, Harry, we really do have to go."

"I know. And that's the awful part."

"Let's go." Remus said, rolling Harry off of the bed.

"Oh, Remus, come on!" he said, as he hit the hard wood with a thump.

"Are you ok?" came the laughing reply to the thump.

"I think I've broken my arse." Harry laughed too, slowly getting up from the floor, "Oh, man, It's nine fifty, not eight fifty. We'd better hurry."

"All right, all right." Remus said, hurrying down the steps.

In four minutes, Harry was down the stairs and on the porch having an early morning cigarette. He stretched his arms a bit in the sunlight and cracked his neck. He was wearing a simple black robe with silver accents that sparkled in the sundlihg. His black pants were over a pair of black boots with a dark green shirt that was open at the neck. He was wearing the pendant Hermione had given him. Remus was out several minutes behind him, wearing a dark blue robe with beige pants, a brown shirt and brown shoes.

"You look good, Harry." Remus said, his grey eyes flicking over his lithe body.

"So do you."

"I'll race you to apparate there." Harry said quickly, waving his wand to apparate.

"No fair." Remus said to thin air. With that, he too waved his wand and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron, "Not fair."

"I think it's fair." Harry said, grinning at the older man.

"Harry, Remus, there you are!" Hermione cried, making her way over to the men, Ron in tow.

"Oh, you look lovely, Hermione." Remus said, kissing her cheek.

"Yeah, 'Mione. You do." Harry said, kissing the other cheek.

"This is just something I whipped up." she gestured to her purple cloak and lavender summer dress with black sandals.

"Well, whatever it was, it took her at least a decade to get ready." Ron said, looking irritable and sleepy.

"Good to see you, mate." Harry said, clapping Ron on the shoulder.

"Yeah, Harry." he said, still being terse.

"He's still denying your sexuality, I see." Hermione said loudly into Harry's ear.

"Well, what would you like to do today?" Remus asked after the two were finished laughing.

"Don't you have to pick out your books for DADA?" Hermione asked, tilting her head to the side, letting her waist length curls slide over her shoulders.

"Oh, yes. I forgot about that. Let's get to Flourish and Blott's so that I can make that quick."

"I would love to help you." she said, "And Harry and Ron can go to Quality Quidditch Supplies. I think he has some news for Harry."

"Do you?" Harry asked, looking excited.

"Yeah. I'll tell you later." Ron did crack a smile then.

"All right. That settles it. Back here in half an hours time?" Hermione said, taking Remus' arm and leading him out of the Leaky Caldron.

"So what is it, Ron?"

"Nothing." he mumbled.

"I'm getting sick of all this. Just because you don't like that I don't like women doesn't mean that I'm not still Harry. And trust me. You are not my type." Harry said briskly.

"But, Harry, I spent years sleeping beside you. You have to understand that I think it's a little icky." Ron said, letting out a long breath.

"Icky, Ron? We're not third years anymore. It's just a thing. It's not good or bad, it's just a thing."

"And I'm not your type?"

"No, way too straight." Harry smirked

"Ok, ok. I get it. I'll try to straighten up, mate."

"Good! It's about time! Now what is this news?"

"Oh, yes. I'm going to ask Hermione to marry me."

"Then how did she know this good news?"

"Oh, yeah. That good news. You're looking at the newest reserve keeper for the Chudley Cannons."


	5. Chapter 5

PS: this is slash and this chapter is rated 'R' do not read if male slash offends you. Also, lots and lots of cussing!

"Well, that was a productive day." Remus said, opening to front door for Harry.

"Thanks. Yeah, it was. Did you get all your necessary books?"

"Yes, I did." Remus had a smile on his face as Harry helped him out of his cloak. The cloak was put onto a hook beside the door.

"You looked very good today." the smile brightened on Remus' face at Harry's words, his canines flashing.

"Gods, Harry. You're irresistible."

"I know." Harry said smugly, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"You are. I swear." he shook his head and put a hand in front of his eyes.

"Remus." Harry replied, his voice husky and deep.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Kiss me."

"I can't, Harry."

"And why not? You're attracted to me, no?" Harry said this all with a sigh, as though it was something he had to get out.

"Yes, I'm attracted to you."

"And I'm attracted to you."

"Flattered, I'm sure, but I'm also twice your-"

"I'm a goddamned adult, Remus. You know it and I know it. I'm not little Harry Potter in my third year Defense class. I'm Harry, the adult, who wants you to be my lover." he said, leaning up against the banister, locking his green eyes to Remus' gray.

"Damn you." Remus said as he covered Harry's mouth with his.

"Already damned." Harry whispered, coming up for air. Kissing the older man again, he let his soft tongue explore those canines that made him weak in the knees. Remus sighed, raking his fingers through Harry's long unruly hair.

Remus pressed against Harry's chest, pinning him to the wall beside the stairs. Pulling his hands out of Harry's hair, he swiftly pinned the hands in his above Harry's head. Moving his attentions lower on Harry's body, he leveled his body to Harry's, pressing him with his entire body against the wall. Harry stepped up a step onto the stairs, making him an inch or so taller than Remus. Harry kissed his neck, using his tongue to make soft circles on the werewolf's throat.

Moaning, Remus took Harry's hand and practically pulled him up the stairs. Harry trailed behind him and lovingly smacked Remus' ass as they ran up the stairs to Harry's room. At that, he let out an almost wolf like call in pleasure. Harry smiled, realizing that he had found Remus' sensitive area. He liked the simple pleasure in light pain.

Pushing him over onto the bed, Remus covered Harry's shorter frame with his. Growling, Remus attacked Harry's light summer shirt with his teeth and deftly untied the cord with his mouth.

"Experience, Remmie?" Harry laughed

"Lucius Malfoy liked it when I used my teeth." he laughed also as he drug the shirt over Harry's dark head.

"Gods, that is so sexy."

"What, love?" Remus asked, looking up from Harry's nipples where his current area of interest was.

"You and Lucius. A deatheater, yes. A sexy man-bitch, yes.That's so damn sexy."

"You're a better kisser." Remus said, taking one of the flat, brown nubs into his mouth.

"Fuck!' Harry cried as the ministrations on his left nipple continued.

"Is that what you want, Potter?" Remus murmured.

"Gods." he said, reaching up to rid Remus of his shirt. Remus got there first. With a wave of the cherry brown wand Harry's clothes disappeared, relieving a throbbing erection of its cramped conditions in Harry's pants.

"Lord." Remus swore, looking at the bobbing cock.

"Your turn, Lupin." with another wave of the same wand, Remus was left sans clothing. Another erection freed.

A While Later

"Gods, Remmie. That was the best sex I've ever had in my entire life."

Remus and Harry were currently sprawled out on the bed, clothes, bed linens and pillows flung about the room. Harry's broom had fallen off it's pegs after being hit rather viciously by a rogue throw pillow. The men were panting and sweaty, Remus' head on Harry's chest, Harry's legs entangled with Remus'.

"It's a close second." Remus smiled, purposely being sarcastic.

"To who?" Harry laughed, propping his head up with his hand.

"Rosie Palmer." He said, holding up his right hand.

"Well, of course. It's always faster that way." Harry said, playfully kissing Remus' shoulder.

"So who else have you done that I have beat out of first position?"

"Lets see, there was Bill Wesley-"

"Bill?" Remus said, agast.

"Yes, a bonafide poofter." Harry laughed, "Then there was Cho Chang, before I came out. She was my virgin run. She wasn't too happy about that. Then there was Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy AND Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan, then finally, you."

"All of them are gay?"

"No way. Just Seamus and Bill. The other guys just liked to experiment. Namely with my cock, but other than that..."

"Ok, Ok, I get it!" Remus laughed and leaned into Harry again.

"So what about you?" Harry said, his voice mischievous.

"There's been Lucius Malfoy, Sirius, Amos Diggory, Kingsley Shackelbolt, Frank Longbottom, and, if you would believe it, Cornelius Fudge. He isn't bad looking when you are seventeen and horny."

"You did the Minister of Magic. That's rich, Lupin, just rich."

"Fuck it, Harry. Fuck it." Remus said, pressing the younger man down onto the bed for another searing kiss.

They laid there for a long while, both silent in their contemplation. Both men knew that it was possible that they wouldn't stay together. But both men had hope. And hope, ladies and gentlemen, is what separates the beauties of our world from the beasts.

Fin.


End file.
